Deoxys
|} Deoxys (Japanese: デオキシス Deoxys) is a Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it has three other Formes. In Generation III, its Forme depends on which game cartridge it is on and cannot be changed without trading. *'Normal Forme' is the default in and and . *'Attack Forme' is the default in . *'Defense Forme' is the default in . *'Speed Forme' is the default in . In later generations, its Forme can be changed at will in Veilstone City, Kanto Route 3, Nacrene City, Ambrette Town, Fallarbor Town, or Hokulani Observatory. Biology Deoxys is an alien-like bipedal Pokémon that has four Formes, each focused on a different stat. The main components that are constant for all four Formes are a dominant reddish orange color, a bluish-green face, and three bluish-green dots on its back arranged in a triangle. Typically, there is a purple stripe running down the center of its face and a purple, crystalline organ in its chest. Its white, circular eyes are set inside rectangular, black eye sockets. It is shown in the anime, that Deoxys may have a green crystalline organ and facial stripe. In its Normal Forme, Deoxys has tapering legs with a segmented, vertical, blue stripe on the upper portion. The abdomen is black with vertical lines, while the majority of its skin is reddish-orange. The arms are capable of taking different forms, usually a pair of tentacles coiled in a double helix. One tentacle is the primarily skin color, while the other is light blue. Alternately, it can form more humanoid arms with a red top and blue underside and a five-fingered hand. This Forme has a blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head and stubby tail. While in its Attack Forme, its legs remain tapered. However, its blue stripes are no longer segmented and run the entire length of the leg and there is now a large spike on the knee. Two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips, one reddish-orange and one blue, replace its previous coiled, blunted tentacles. The protrusion on its head are now triangular with an additional one extending for the top of its head. Most of its reddish-orange skin has receded, revealing a striated, black chest and abdomen. Finally, its tail is now longer and more pointed. Deoxys's Defense Forme has bulky, wide legs that are somewhat flat at the end with a bluish-green spot on each knee. It retains its two pairs of red and blue tentacles, but they are now flat and broad. The head has fused with its body and all protrusion are gone, causing it to resemble a helmet. The reddish-orange skin now covers the entire body, so none of its inner black portion is visible. There is now a single blue stripe on each shoulder, and its tail has disappeared. The Speed Forme of this Pokémon has a sleek black body with thin striation. The reddish-orange skin now covers only its head, hip joints, and the area around its crystal. There is now only one tentacle on each side of its body, one red and one blue. The protrusions on its head now point upward and the back of its head now forms a long spike. There is a long, thick blue stripe running down the center of this longer protrusion. More blue stripes appear on either hip joint and on its legs. Deoxys was formed by the mutation of a virus from space. The Pokémon is highly intelligent; its brain appears to be the crystal in its chest. This organ is capable of firing laser beams. Additionally, Deoxys can use psychokinetic powers, which are useful for its signature move . As shown in the anime, it is able to regenerate any part of its body that it may have lost during a battle. It has also demonstrated the ability to create an aurora without changing its Forme. These auroras can have different electromagnetic wavelengths and are used to communicate with other Deoxys. It is also shown that the various electromagnetic waves given off by people, Pokémon, and all electronics can obscure its vision if there is enough interference with its communication. This Pokémon came from . In the anime and manga, Deoxys has been observed to create clones of itself. These clones have lifeless eyes and duller color, lack of the trademark crystal on the chest, and seem to be unable to change from the Normal Forme. Furthermore, they seem unable to morph their tentacles into hands. When these clones are defeated, they dissolve into dust-like particles. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Many different Deoxys have appeared in the anime. Deoxys (M07) first appeared in Destiny Deoxys. One with a green crystalline organ fell to earth in a meteorite. A second Deoxys (with a purple crystalline organ) came to LaRousse City to search for it but ended up in an epic battle with . As had not been released when the movie was produced, only its , Normal and Formes appeared. Other Deoxys's Forme debuted in the special episode Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis!. A Deoxys appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle! in all of its Formes. Deoxys appeared in PK21, in which it saved Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, and a . Minor appearances A Deoxys had a cameo appearance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Deoxys Attack Forme anime.png|Attack Forme Deoxys in the anime Deoxys Defense Forme anime.png|Defense Forme Deoxys in the anime Deoxys Speed Forme anime.png|Speed Forme Deoxys in the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] Deoxys appeared in The Scoop, in which it battled and was eventually by . File:Deoxys Attack Forme PG.png|Attack Forme Deoxys File:Deoxys Defense Forme PG.png|Defense Forme Deoxys File:Deoxys Speed Forme PG.png|Speed Forme Deoxys In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Deoxys play major roles in the events of the , referred to as Organism No.1 and Organism No. 2. Organism No.1 returns in the . Organism No 2 Attack Forme.png|Deoxys in its Attack Forme in Pokémon Adventures Organism No 2 Defense Forme.png|Deoxys in its Defense Forme in Pokémon Adventures Organism No 2 Speed Forme.png|Deoxys in its Speed Forme in Pokémon Adventures In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga ]] Deoxys plays a large part in a special chapter of volume 3 in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. Hareta and Mitsumi come upon a large meteorite in Veilstone City. Mitsumi proceeds to tell him that there is a Pokémon that comes from a meteorite. He tells her that he's met Deoxys. She freaks out and doesn't believe him, so he tells the story of how he met Deoxys. Hareta is seen jumping around the forest until he starts riding a . A flies toward them and pecks the Drifloon, causing it to explode. Hareta is seen plummeting to the ground, and then bouncing off a 's stomach. He lays down on the ground with the Bibarel as a pillow, when the Bibarel starts getting worried, because it sees the meteorite containing Deoxys zooming to the ground. The Bibarel tries to tell Hareta what's happening, and he looks up and wonders what it is. The Pokémon and Hareta try to get away as the meteorite crashes down. Deoxys emerges from the meteor, and Hareta thinks it might be a Pokémon. Meanwhile, Mars and some grunts see the crash, and begin to battle it, but to no avail. Professor Rowan shows up, a little worried that something might have happened to Hareta. He asks Rowan what happened to "that weird Pokémon". They then see Deoxys, and Rowan is shocked to see such a rare Pokémon. It transforms to Attack Forme and fires off a at Hareta and Rowan. Rowan tells Hareta not to make it any angrier, but instead he jumps on top of Deoxys and asks what's wrong. It flings him off, then tries to fire another Psycho Boost at him, but he jumps around it, evading it completely. He jumps on it again, but it transforms to Speed Forme while he is still on it. It starts flying around the forest with Hareta, while he asks Deoxys what's wrong once more. It tells him what's wrong, but it throws him off itself. Then he battles Deoxys with his friends from the forest. tries to it, but it misses. It transforms to Defense Forme, and then Hareta jumps on Deoxys and covers its eyes. Then he tells a bunch of to have a "super bug concert". Rowan compliments him on the super-effectiveness of the attack, then it transforms back to Normal Forme. It becomes calmer, but transforms to Attack Forme and fires off another Psycho Boost, this time hitting a . It explodes, defeating Deoxys. Deoxys is totally calm now, and it merges its tentacles to create a hand, and it shakes hands with Hareta. Hareta finishes telling the story to Mitsumi, and tells her that it wanted to find out more about this planet. Deoxys Attack Forme DPA.png|Deoxys in its Attack Forme in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Deoxys Defense Forme DPA.png|Deoxys in its Defense Forme in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Deoxys Speed Forme DPA.png|Deoxys in its Speed Forme in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ]] A Deoxys made it debut in A Visitor From Outer Space?! where it was first mentioned by while having obtain an orb that contains it. As Red got the orb, he competed with a guy and his in which Swampert's owner ended up swiping the orb for a . Deoxys appeared in Clefairy's flashback in the same chapter where it was fighting the Swampert. owns a Deoxys in Learning a Special Move!! where it appeared in all of its Formes. Kazuki Deoxys Attack Forme PMDP.png|Deoxys in its Attack Forme in Pokémon Pocket Monsters Kazuki Deoxys Defense Forme PMDP.png|Deoxys in its Defense Forme in Pokémon Pocket Monsters Kazuki Deoxys Speed Forme PMDP.png|Deoxys in its Speed Forme in Pokémon Pocket Monsters In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga ]] Deoxys is the target of a mission that Lunick and Solana are assigned as , Joel, and Elita were beaten by the Pokémon. Deoxys Attack PR.png|Deoxys in its Attack Forme in W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic Deoxys Defense PR.png|Deoxys in its Defense Forme in W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic Deoxys Speed PR.png|Deoxys in its Speed Forme in W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl An Attack Forme Deoxys will sometimes be released from a Poké Ball. It floats towards the top of the screen and does a spin. It will then shoot a powerful , drawing in all the opponents near it and sending them flying. Coming in contact with Deoxys's body will do damage. Trophy information A DNA Pokémon born through the mutation of the DNA of a space virus. It has multiple Formes, and the abilities it possesses and the techniques it can remember change from forme to forme. It has four forms: normal, attack, defense, and speed. It can be made to change forms by using the power of a meteorite in Veilstone City. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Deoxys appears as a Poké Ball summon in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game, unchanged from Brawl. Trophy information NA: This Psychic-type Pokémon was born from a virus attached to a meteorite. It has four different Formes, but in Smash Bros. only the Attack Forme appears. In battle, it'll soar skyward before unleashing a powerful Hyper Beam attack straight downward from the crystal in its chest. PAL: Deoxys was formed from a mutated virus that came to Earth on a meteorite. It comes in four different Formes, but in this game, it appears in Attack Forme. When summoned, it heads skywards before firing its Hyper Beam attack straight downwards from the crystal in its chest. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} and battling Zinnia at Sky Pillar in the Delta Episode) Sky Pillar (if not caught previously, respawns here the next time the player enters the Hall of Fame) (only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert (Reward), Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects (Attack, Defense, and Speed Formes), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 260}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 11 (As a )}} |} |} In events |Space Center Deoxys|English|United States|70|March 10 to May 14, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Space Center Deoxys}} |Doel Deoxys|English|the Netherlands|70|May 25 to 28, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Doel Deoxys}} |10th Movie Deoxys|Japanese|Japan|50|June 23 to September 2, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#10th Movie Deoxys}} |GameStop Deoxys|English|United States|50|June 20 to July 13, 2008|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#GameStop Deoxys}} |Nintendo of Korea Deoxys|Korean|South Korea|50|August 30 to 31, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo of Korea Deoxys}} |Masuda Deoxys|Japanese|Japan|100|December 15 to 23, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#First distribution}} |Masuda Deoxys|Japanese|Japan|100|March 20 to May 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Second distribution}} |Team Plasma Deoxys|Korean|South Korea|100|May 4 to 5, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Team Plasma Deoxys}} |Plasma Deoxys|English|Wi-Fi|100|May 8 to 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Deoxys}} |Plasma Deoxys|French|Wi-Fi|100|July 1 to 22, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Deoxys}} |Plasma Deoxys|German|Wi-Fi|100|July 1 to 22, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Deoxys}} |Plasma Deoxys|Italian|Wi-Fi|100|July 1 to 22, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Deoxys}} |Plasma Deoxys|Spanish|Wi-Fi|100|July 1 to 22, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Plasma Deoxys}} |} In-game events |Oblivia Normal Forme Deoxys|Japanese|hide|50|March 6, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Oblivia Deoxys Normal Forme}} |Oblivia Attack Forme Deoxys|Japanese|hide|50|March 6, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Oblivia Deoxys Attack Forme}} |Oblivia Defense Forme Deoxys|Japanese|hide|50|March 6, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Oblivia Deoxys Defense Forme}} |Oblivia Speed Forme Deoxys|Japanese|hide|50|March 6, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Oblivia Deoxys Speed Forme}} |Oblivia Normal Forme Deoxys|English|hide|50|October 4, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Normal Forme}} |Oblivia Attack Forme Deoxys|English|hide|50|October 4, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Attack Forme}} |Oblivia Defense Forme Deoxys|English|hide|50|October 4, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Defense Forme}} |Oblivia Speed Forme Deoxys|English|hide|50|October 4, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Speed Forme}} |Oblivia Normal Forme Deoxys|French|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Normal Forme}} |Oblivia Attack Forme Deoxys|French|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Attack Forme}} |Oblivia Defense Forme Deoxys|French|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Defense Forme}} |Oblivia Speed Forme Deoxys|French|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Speed Forme}} |Oblivia Normal Forme Deoxys|German|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Normal Forme}} |Oblivia Attack Forme Deoxys|German|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Attack Forme}} |Oblivia Defense Forme Deoxys|German|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Defense Forme}} |Oblivia Speed Forme Deoxys|German|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Speed Forme}} |Oblivia Normal Forme Deoxys|Italian|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Normal Forme}} |Oblivia Attack Forme Deoxys|Italian|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Attack Forme}} |Oblivia Defense Forme Deoxys|Italian|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Defense Forme}} |Oblivia Speed Forme Deoxys|Italian|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Speed Forme}} |Oblivia Normal Forme Deoxys|Spanish|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Normal Forme}} |Oblivia Attack Forme Deoxys|Spanish|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Attack Forme}} |Oblivia Defense Forme Deoxys|Spanish|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Defense Forme}} |Oblivia Speed Forme Deoxys|Spanish|hide|50|November 5, 2010 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#International Oblivia Deoxys Speed Forme}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Normal Forme Attack Forme Defense Forme Speed Forme Pokéathlon stats Normal Forme Attack Forme Defense Forme Speed Forme Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Normal Forme Attack Forme Defense Forme Speed Forme By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Normal Forme sprites Trivia * The Speed Forme of Deoxys has the highest base stat of any Pokémon. * The Defense Forme of Deoxys has the highest Defense and Special Defense base stats of any Psychic-type Pokémon. * Deoxys's Attack Forme has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon, on par with , , , and . ** Its Attack Forme has both of the lowest individual base stats of any Mythical Pokémon, those two being Defense and Special Defense, each with a base stat of 20. ** Its Attack Forme also has the lowest Special Defense of all Pokémon. * Tied with , Deoxys has the lowest base stat of all Mythical Pokémon, with 50 base HP in all four forms. * Deoxys is the only Pokémon whose Forme change is triggered by different events between generations. * When recruited in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team Deoxys will be in its Normal Forme when playing in the overworld; however, when exploring a dungeon, Deoxys's Forme will be randomly selected each time the player progresses to a new floor. ** Deoxys is also one of two Pokémon that has defenses over 100 at Level 100 if not given any vitamins or Gummis, the other being . * In , Deoxys's Forme changes every time its Browser entry is accessed. It cycles in order from Normal Forme to Attack Forme to Defense Forme to Speed Forme and finally back to Normal Forme. * In the and in Pokémon Ranger, Deoxys is able to change to any of its forms at will regardless of where it is. While it can willingly change in the Pokémon Adventures manga, its choices are limited by the environment. * Due to the cause of Forme change in Generation III being the game Deoxys is in, ''only Speed Forme Deoxys is banned from the , as only Speed Forme Deoxys is obtainable in Emerald. * In the games, the Sevii Islands and Orre are the only regions where all four Formes have not been available. * Deoxys was the first Pokémon to have its own unique battle music. * Using the first letter from the names of three of Deoxys's Formes, one can spell "DNA" ('D'efense, 'N'ormal, 'A'ttack). The letter "s" at the ending of Deoxys's name could stand for 'S'peed. * Before Generation V, Deoxys was the only Pokémon whose stats were recalculated (to apply gained effort points to its stats) immediately after a battle. Other Pokémon had to level up, use the box trick, or be fed a vitamin or stat-reducing Berry in order to have the effort values applied to their stats. * When in the wild, or while looking at a Deoxys belonging to another player (e.g. while trading), it will appear in its Normal Forme in Generation III. * Deoxys was designed by Hironobu Yoshida.Pokémon Creators, Artists at the World Championships - Go-Pokemon.com (archive) * Deoxys is the only Mythical Pokémon to become available within a core series game without an . * Contrary to its classification in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, PokémonCenter.com calls Deoxys a Legendary Pokémon rather than a Mythical Pokémon. Origin Deoxys appears to draw inspiration from certain representations of aliens and visual representations of the DNA double helix. It may also be more loosely based on viruses and mutation. Name origin Deoxys is an abbreviation of —or DNA—the medium of genetic code in many cellular organisms. It was mentioned in the 7th movie that Professor Lund gave it the name Deoxys. In other languages Related articles * Deoxys (M07) * Deoxys (anime) * Deoxys (Adventures) Notes External links * |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Deoxys fr:Deoxys it:Deoxys ja:デオキシス pl:Deoxys zh:代欧奇希斯